


Xephgor Drabbles

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: I'm going to be writing a bunch of drabbles for Xephgor and this is just a place for me to keep them all together.





	1. Cute Cuddles

Tom enjoyed fridays nights more than anything. They were the one chill night he had each week where he could just enjoy a quiet drink with his boyfriend before retiring to his bed to read a book. Saturday nights were a time for socializing and every other night they went to bed early so they actually had enough energy for work the next day.   
Sitting in bed with fluffed up pillows against his back, Tom was quietly reading the latest book Lewis had recommended to him when he heard the door open.   
Tom continued to read as he felt the bed dip beside him, without moving his gaze from the book he lifted up his arm and felt Lewis snuggle close. He rested his head on Tom’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist and tangling their legs together. 

“I see you listened to me about the book.”  
Tom hummed.

“I always do.”  
Lewis smiled as he nestled his head into the crock of Tom’s neck.

“Have you made it to the part….”  
Before Lewis could finish Tom moved the book forward and lightly hit the man on the face.

“Don’t you dare spoil another book for me Lewlew.”

“Fine. I won't say anything till you have finished. Which won’t be for another five years at the rate that you read.”  
Lewis gently poked Tom’s side where he was holding him.

“I would read a lot faster if a certain someone didn’t interrupt me all the time.”

“Mmm Xeph just can’t help but be a pain.”  
Hearing his name, the little ginger kitten who had been sleeping at the foot of the bed meowed. Standing up the kitten stretched his back out and then made his way up Tom’s body until he was poking the book with his head.

“See. Such a pain.”  
Tom lovingly sighed at his boyfriend before he lifted up his book, giving Xeph access to move forward.   
The little ginger kitten walk forward a few steps before he made himself comfortable and sat down just underneath Tom’s chin.   
Tom moved his chin down and to the side slightly as an attempt as a sort of pat causing the kitten to purr.   
Lifting his book up with one hand so he could actually see the pages, using his other hand to hold Lewis close.   
It wasn’t long before Tom noticed the two sets of snores that filled the air. He looked away from his book and saw Lewis and Xeph both soundly asleep. Carefully as to not disturbed Xeph, Tom pecked Lewis on the head.

“So fucking adorable. It’s not fair.”


	2. The story of the Kitten

“You have got to be kidding me.”  
Tom deadpanned as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Lewis tried to coax a little ginger kitten out from behind the TV cabinet. 

“Here kitty kitty kitty.”  
The ginger kitten stared at Lewis with wide eyes, not moving an inch.

“Aw Tom he’s still too scared to come out.”  
Tom sighed as he positioned himself on the ground beside Lewis and took his beanie off his head.   
Slowly Tom reached the beanie out towards the Kitten and began to shake it and slowly move it back and forth. Soon enough the kitten pounced forward, sinking its claws into Tom’s beanie. Quickly Tom pulled the beanie closer along with the kitten.   
Once the kitten was within reach, Lewis picked him up and cuddled him close. 

“Shhh lil Xeph it is okay, you are safe here.”  
Lewis stroked the scared kitten until it began to calm down and purr.   
Two days ago Tom had found the kitten abandoned at his father’s farm along with three other kittens. He had only managed to catch one of the kittens sadly, the other three running off. As he held the scared kitten close his father insisted that he keep it. Saying that he will have his hands full when the other three returned. So Tom surprised Lewis that day by coming home with a cute little ginger kitten. Since it was a stray it was absolutely terrified. After doing some quick research they found the best course of action was to keep the kitten in a smallish room for a few days so it got use to human contact. While it still hid most of the time, it was beginning to get use to the two men.   
Unfortunately the kitten also came with a downside. That being the argument that had been going on since its arrival. What they should name it. Multiple names had been passed around. Gizmo, Simba, Indy, Honey. But then Lewis had the bright idea to call it Xeph. As in the short version of his gamer-tag Xephos.   
Lewis was determined to name the kitten Xeph while Tom thought it was absolutely ridiculous.

“We are not calling him Xeph.”  
Lewis looked away from the kitten in his arms and at his boyfriend.

“I don’t see you coming up with any better names. Besides.”  
Lewis lifted the kitten up so that their heads were side by side. He widened his eyes to match the kittens look. 

“He just looks like a Xeph.”  
Both Lewis and the kitten stared down Tom. Lewis pouted and the kitten quietly meowed.

“Fine. Xeph it is.”

“Yes!”  
Lewis gave the kitten a quick kiss on the head and moved him back into his arms and stroked Xeph.

“Did you hear that Xeph? You are my new weapon against Tom. Yes you are baby.”  
Tom laughed as he watched Lewis and Xeph, knowing fully well how right Lewis was. He was doomed.


	3. In another world, we were meant to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i'm back!!! Sorry for nothing for the past few months. Been distracted by a new group of friends that seem to take up a decent amount of my time. Anyway, hopefully i'll be back writing some of my other stuff but for now here is some xephgor, aka the key to my heart.
> 
> Opening few sentences thanks to Vex <3 love you sweets. 
> 
> Story based on the prompt:
> 
> Imagine Person A lives in a universe where soulmate marks exist - when you first touch your soulmate, a tattoo/line/date etc. (writer’s choice) appears on their arm/neck/ankle etc. (also writer’s choice).  
> Person A is the only one who hates the soulmate marks, having never found their own soulmate and being convinced they don’t exist. Sick of their universe, they find a way to leave it and go into a parallel dimension without soulmate marks.  
> They have a rough landing and end up with a few injuries. Person B, a passer-by, is concerned about A and tries to help.  
> As soon as B touches A, A gets a soulmate mark. B doesn’t.

Feelings aren’t rational and life isn’t always fair. How many times had he heard those words? How many excuses needed to be offered to him before it became apparent even to the optimistic that this answer just wasn’t acceptable anymore?

Neither was, ‘just wait, you will meet your soulmate one day’. Too many days had past for Lewis to hold anymore hope. Too many times had he fallen in love with someone only to have their own soulmate show up and sweep them off their feet as Lewis was doomed to watch. 

“Ah!”

Lewis hissed as the mess of technology he was working on sparked, giving the man a slight electric shock. But that did not deter him from his work and he continued working on the last part of his latest invention. 

Lewis hadn’t always been an inventor, in fact he prefered a different kind of science. Chemistry. Ever since he got his first chemistry set at the age of 10 he knew he wanted to be a chemist of some kind. After years and years of study Lewis found himself as the head of a scientific lab dedicated to curing various illnesses. 

But there lay another problem. After his third heart break, when the doubts set in and anytime soulmates were brought up he would talk about how hopeless it all was. How he probably didn’t even have a soul mate. And along with the usual talks of ‘life isn’t fair’ and ‘just wait’ he would get ‘don’t worry about finding a soul mate, focus on your work, you are changing lives’. Oh how bad that made him feel. He would feel so guilty at work as his mind drifted to the idea of finding his soulmate, how happy it would make him feel, how complete he would finally be. Even when he would cure some illness or find a temporary cure to a disease that would save thousands of lives. He still felt unhappy, empty inside. 

Then everything changed one evening when Lewis was moping on the couch watching the TV. A great new scientific discovery was made that would change the course of his life forever. A device that could show other dimensions. Lewis sat up straight and turned the volume of the tv up. That meant the multiverse theory was true. That infinite universes existed, each different to the world he knew. That means out there, several universes existed where soulmates and soulmarks weren’t a thing. A universe where he could find someone to love and not have their soulmate show up and take them away. As the broadcast continued Lewis took notes. It seemed that the device would tour the world for all the brightest scientific minds and the richest of the rich to view. A list of places scrolled on the screen as a reporter read a few out. Noticing one only an hour’s travel away, Lewis called all of the high up contacts he had made in his many years of study and work and managed to gain a pass to one of the exhibitions, including a half hour session with the device to look through some of the different dimensions. 

The day was a month away and in the time Lewis read as many physics and engineering journals and books as he could find, making sure to also read any new news released on the dimension device. 

As the day of the exhibition drew closer, Lewis began to worry. What if half an hour wasn’t long enough? What if he didn’t find a dimension without soulmarks that he could successfully live in?

His worries weighed on his mind heavy for those few days, but when he came face to face with the device he knew he had to try. On his twenty eighth minute Lewis found the perfect dimension. Everything seemed like his own world, but with the one difference, no soulmark. He quickly scribbled down all the information the machine gave him about the dimension and left. A smile gracing his face for the first time in years. 

Now here Lewis was, two failed attempts and two years later. His job and friends long abandoned, working on what he saw as his last chance for happiness. 

Truth be told, Lewis had lost his friends a while before this obsession took over his life. All of them had found their own soulmates. All but one. Sadly 4 years ago the one friend Lewis had that shared his bad luck of having no soul mate, his best friend since childhood, left him and everyone else. No matter what anyone said a part of him still blamed himself for what happened. He should’ve been there for him more, he should’ve worked harder on some type of medication that would’ve changed things.

Lewis’ negative attitude towards losing his best friend and soulmates made hanging out with his friends difficult, to the point they unspokenly agreed to limit their time together till they basically never saw each other. So it was no surprise that when Lewis officially went off the grid, no one came looking. 

With a sigh, Lewis left his thoughts of the past aside and placed the last piece of the device into place. Stepping back, Lewis admired his work.   
His inspiration for the portal obviously coming from his love of stargate SG1, as before him stood a circle made from a mess of metal. Parts stuck out from every angle of the circle, the product of an amateur rather than a master mechanic. The circle was just big enough for Lewis to walk through and a panel with a few buttons was awkwardly smashed on the left side of the circle. 

Lewis wasted no time pushing the required buttons to activate the machine. A few seconds past, the sound of buzzing electricity the only thing filling the tense air. Then all of a sudden a blast of light erupts from the circle, blinding Lewis for a second.

When he regains his vision, Lewis can’t help the smile that grows on his face. Before him stands a working, stable portal to another dimension. Lewis didn’t waste another second, stepping through the portal right away.

\------------------------

Lewis hit the concrete, hard. His head was swimming, thoughts scattered as he tried to remember what had happened. Before his thoughts could fully restore themselves, a deep, soothing voice drew his attention. 

“Hey friend, are you okay?”

Lewis pushed himself up with his hands and looked towards the source of the voice and what he saw made everything worth it.   
A tall man was bending down and offering Lewis a hand. He smiled down at the man, the smile barely visible through his messy brown beard. He wore glasses like Lewis used to wear before the surgery and a woolen grey beanie sat firmly on his head.

“Need a hand?”

Lewis couldn’t help but smile at the man as he reached his own hand out.

“A hand sounds good.”

Their hands connected and Tom pulled him up with ease. Even though he was steady on two feet, Lewis couldn’t bring himself to let go of Tom’s hand, and it seemed the other man either felt the same way or didn’t mind. 

“Ahhhh.”

Lewis quickly withdrew his hand from Tom’s and held it in his other hand. His wrist felt like it was on fire.  
The stranger looked at Lewis, worry clear on his face.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“My wrist. It hurts.”

“You might’ve strained it when you fell. Here, let me take a look.”

The man reached a hand out and waited as Lewis slowly let go of his hand and placed it in the newcomers own.  
Carefully the man turned Lewis’ hand, checking to see if anything looked red or swollen when all of a sudden he froze.

“Um is it bad?”

The man just kept staring at Lewis’ wrist, concerning Lewis greatly.

“Oh god I didn’t break it or something did I?!”

Lewis’ voice was laced with worry and it was enough to bring the other man out of his thoughts.

“Oh no, no nothing like that. Sorry I just, I could’ve sworn that just before you didn’t have a tattoo on your wrist and now you seem to have one and it’s my name no less.”

Lewis’ eyes grew wide as he looked at his wrist. In messy cursive handwriting was the name ‘Tom Clark’.   
He could not believe what he was seeing. After giving up on finding his soulmate and even coming to a new dimension to get away from it all, the very first person he meets happens to be his fucking soulmate. Just his luck.

“Tom my friend, have I got an insane story for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is that! I may write a lil more, got a couple of small ideas but yeah, really depends on how you guys liked this <3 Also huge thanks to my mate scar for being my beta. sweet child <3


End file.
